


A Quiet Reprieve

by tplink



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Ganon and Link call each other their Sun and Moon, M/M, Married Couple, Porn Without Plot, Quickies, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla, link is trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 05:50:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20688548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tplink/pseuds/tplink
Summary: The subjects of their nightly reading sessions never mattered much to Ganondorf, as long as he could be with Link and listen to that soft voice.





	A Quiet Reprieve

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I wanted to give Link and Ganondorf a nice and simple domestic night indoors with one another, since in my last fic they... you know... killed each other. This is kind of an embarrassing fic but I hope you like it! As always, I wrote them with TP in mind but it’s gen enough to work anywhere in or out of the timeline.

Most of their days were spent doing nothing. It was a striking contrast to the nomadic life Ganondorf used to live as the so called “King of Thieves”. But that was practically eons ago at this point, and he planned to live out whatever time he had left in the mortal coil with his sweet Link. Time and time again, it seemed that whatever army or empire the King built, the hero would always outlast them.

How they ended up together on the same side, married and residing in a quiet village, was a long story, and it was one story that Ganondorf didn’t have time to explain at the moment. His attentions were instead captured by the quiet tenor of Links voice. They sat together in the home they had built inside of a hollowed, old tree. His head was in the hero’s lap, content like a big cat basking in the sun, while Link read out loud to him. It was just a mundane book about farming… goats, in particular, which were very near and dear to his little swordsman’s heart.

The subjects of their nightly reading sessions never mattered much to Ganondorf, as long as he could listen to that soft voice. To say that the Hylian was one to chose his words was a complete and utter understatement. His quietness was known across kingdoms and more often than not his silent hero was mistaken for a stoic or taciturn. That is, if they weren’t spinning some other web of absurdities. Some say that he was kicked in the head by a horse as a child… others tell stories about how he lost his tongue in the war… but Ganondorf was privileged enough to know better. He knew a lot of things about Link that others did not. He knew that Link had a rare lilt to his voice; how his “i’s” were short and clipped little sounds, how he had a tendency to add “ahh’s” in places they didn’t belong, and that he started and ended his sentences with a low drawl, slow and flowing from his lips.

A long yawn interrupted the others reading, and Link pressed the book to his chest to peer down at Ganon. “Sleepy?” the man asked, a coy smile on his face accentuated by a tilt of the head, and the king was sure he wanted to eat him up then and there.

“I was thinking we should turn in for the night,” Ganon raised his head up from the others lap. As soft of a pillow Link was, he was still too small and he imagined how much his neck would ache tomorrow. A thoughtful look crossed his face. “Though I doubt I am ready to do much sleeping just yet.” 

The implications of his comment were not lost on Link, and neither was the warm, calloused hand that suddenly rubbed across his thigh. But still, the other insisted on toying with his feelings, and decided to play dumb, “But I wasn’t finished reading yet.” 

“Oh, come now…” Ganon thrummed, massaging the inside of Links thigh with a delicate squeeze thrown in here and there. “You can read to me any day, besides, you must’ve read that old farmers dribble at least a dozen times.”

Link looked up at him, eyes becoming half lidded and a feeling of vulnerability rising in him as Ganondorfs hand moved up his body. “I thought you liked the sound of my voice…” A finger fiddled and fidgeted with a loose lock of blonde hair, and Ganon thought those fingers could so some good elsewhere.

Ganondorf did not like to think he was being played with (he was a very prideful man, after all) so he decided to turn the tables in a little game of his own. His muscular arm looped between Links legs and pulled him upwards, closer towards him. It was as if the Hylian weighed nothing as his feet left the ground. But that couldn’t be the case, because Link could feel all of his weight shift to his middle as his nether region was unfortunately pressed right against his husbands arm.

“My moon… as much as I enjoy these games of ours, please, please don’t make me beg.” To get his point across, Ganondorf gave his bicep a good flex. He knew it was an effective move when Link startled, and his hands clutched desperately to his shoulder to gain purchase. His thighs pressed bodily against his arm, warm and tempting, soon to be at the mercy of his ministrations… Ganondorf had the man right where he wanted.

“I have you hot and bothered now, let’s say we take this up to our bed? I want to hear more of that lovely voice of yours.” A little, fluttering gasp from the other, too hard pressed to vocalize much else and too focused on clinging onto him for dear life, was all that Ganondorf needed to assume Link was on board with his plan. 

A few steps was all they needed to get to their shared bedroom. Although it was still agonizingly slow to the hero, who felt every vibration of the earth shoot right between his legs. Ganondorf was quick to plop his husband down on to their bed before kissing Link, so small underneath him, full on the mouth. The Hylian moaned softly, effectively turned on, and still stimulated and agitated from their little detour. Ganondorf drank in the sound. He wanted him close. It didn’t help that Ganon could still feel a phantom warmth from where Link… all of him, was pressed against him just moments ago. Though it wouldn’t be much longer until they were as close as they could be. 

“I want to hear you beg for it this time,” Ganondorf sucked at Links neck, peppering little kisses here and there while they helped one another undress. “In your own words, beg for me to take you.”

Links pale complexion had long since turned to an appealing, blushing pink color, and his long ears were flushed in absolute bliss. Whatever the former king was doing to him… it was working. He was as charismatic as any feared ruler, with a way for words that were unrivaled by all. And Link had no intentions of letting Ganon stop here.

He blinked, teary eyed, up at his husband. “You were the one… who wanted me to read you a bedtime story…” Links voice was fleeting, nothing more than an airy, playful whisper. “And now… you want me to lull you to sleep?” He knew exactly what to say to make Ganondorf melt into a puddle of unrelenting sexual frustration, and even though the larger man grunted in restraint, Link wasn’t the only one at their lovers mercy.

“I’ll have you screaming if you keep that up.” Ganondorf’s deep voice rumbled against his ear, his breath scorching hot. It was a threat lacking any real animosity, but Link felt his insides begin to tremble in anticipation. He was ready for whatever his king had in store, the dampness that accumulated between his thighs was more than enough evidence of that. 

It wasn’t long before Ganon moved his affections towards Links chest, massaging a swelling pectoral in one hand while his lips danced along the edges of a delicate nipple. “Your beard…” Link whined, but his words had a slight love drunken slur to them, “it’s itchy.” Ganondorf chuckled softly at his impish husbands complaints.

He made quick work in prying open Links legs, exposing his wet, warm flower. Ganondorf flicked his wrist gently, and Links thighs relaxed for him while fingers spread the glistening folds of his labia. His thumb brushed up against his clit, and Ganon took the wanton moan that rose from Link as invitation to stroke the hot flesh there generously while his other fingers worked on preparing his hero.

“Mhhmm…” Link’s moans were cut off by a little gasp that was more than encouraging. “Hmm… if you keep doing that… I’ll have… ahmm… no choice but to milk you dry.” While a rough thumb bumped against that sensitive mound of nerves again and again, fingers were meanwhile stroking along his folds, as if memorizing every corner and curve for the first time. Those hands moved faster and faster and Link felt himself winding up like a clock. “O-oh… Gan… please… mhmm!!”

Ganondorf entered a finger and was soon surrounded by nothing but Link. His dearest ones walls pulsated and moved around him, in invitation of much more than Ganon had yet supplied. “How does my little moon fare? Shall I add another finger?” Link sucked at his neck, leaving dark spots along his already deep skin. The blonde knew he needed to distract himself and divide his attentions; otherwise he would have already given himself up completely to Ganons calculating ministrations. But Ganondorf knew better than that. Though Link tried to hide them, the little moans and restrained cries of bliss that escaped him gave away all of his secrets. “Or…” the former king murmured heavily into Links hair, “are you ready for something more?” A mischievous tongue licked along a pointed Hylian ear, slightly salty with sweat.

“Ahhahnn..!” Link inadvertently tightened around his hand, and he was a shuttering mess as an early orgasm struck him. Tears of bliss lined the corners of those blue eyes, but everything around him was blurry. Link could barely speak when he cried, “P-please, please… Please don’t stop I, ahahhh… I need y-you.”

Ganondorf, already hard from teasing and pleasuring his husband, was more than happy to speed things along. “If that is what my blushing darling needs,” He kissed Link on the forehead before he, with shaking hands, lined up the head of his cock with Links trembling hole. They both hummed in rapture as Ganons length slowly eased inside. “Shit, Link… ahh..” Ganon trembled, but he was not ready to end here. “You are so beautiful… please keep opening for me, my moon…”

“Ngghn…!!” Several inches of Ganons length splitting him open all while having his clitoris rubbed was more pleasure than Link could handle. An endless stream of gasps and moans flushed out of him while Ganondorf began to pump himself deeper. “Ahmm… mhmm… ahhah! That… that’s it!”

Ganons rich voice was like honey in his ears. “Look at you, taking me all in like that… I wish you could see how beautiful you look right now.” The room filled with the sound of their thighs slapping together and their cries of ecstasy created a beautiful midnight melody. Ganondorf lied fully on top of Link now, whose face was aligned with Ganons chest while he had his merry way with the blonde swordsman. Slick juices allowed Ganon to thrust into him easily with wild abandon. 

Link was pulled up by his thighs, and legs were thrown over Ganondorfs broad shoulders to allow himself better access. He cried suddenly at the increase in force, toes curling and eyes rolling, but it was not unwelcome. “Ahah… ahnnn…” A particularly uncontrollable onslaught of pleasure assaulted Link as the head of Ganons cock bumped against a sensitive spot so deep, deep inside of him that it could be felt near his stomach. “Y-ye-yes… hmmmahh!” 

Another climax was bubbling from within as Link focused on the pressure coming from Ganon completely swallowing him with all of his weight and strength. His husband was such a powerful man, with an imposing frame and dominating muscles that littered across every inch of his tanned body. Their close proximity… the intimacy… just being utterly surrounded by his Sun, who dedicated his entire existence to Link and Link alone? His sweet Ganon… they had been through so much. Was there anything that the man wouldn’t do to make him happy? To think he had such a prideful king wrapped around his finger… willing to do anything for him… inside him… It was too much for the hero and his loins to handle.

Link could feel his love getting close to a climax of his own, with the others hot cock swollen beneath his folds and stretching their walls to the limit. He gingerly wrapped his arms around Ganons neck and pulled himself closer. “Please come inside me, please… just let me have all of you…” It was hard to speak with so much stimulation, and his eyes barely cracked open past their tears. His slight breasts scraped across that pesky beard, racking against his puffy, sensitive nipples. Moans escaped him and synchronized with every thrust Ganon beat into Link. “Nggh… ahah… ahh… ahh! P-ple-please! Please, please, c-come… come inside me! Ahahh… mhnnmm… Ganon…”

“Fuck… Link… nhhh…” To have Link beg for him so burningly was enough to steer Ganon straight over the edge. He buried his cock all of the way to the hilt, and soon felt the sensation of release stream through him and into Link. The hero responded in kind, walls tightening as he milked Ganon for everything he had to give. It all went silent for a moment, with Link and Ganon completely out of breath, sound unable to escape them, as they reeled down from their shared orgasm. 

When Ganon was finally separated from his husband, there were plenty of kisses that awaited him. They were accompanied by a stream of quiet whispers from Link. “I love you, I love you, I love you,” he repeated again and again, and Ganondorf had never heard a sweeter sound.

“Tomorrow…” Link giggled, nuzzled and kissing at his chest. Hair pressed to his forehead with sweat, he looked for all intents and purposes ready to sleep for the next few days. “Tomorrow… we’re going to read about horses.”

Ganondorf laid an arm across Links shoulder and pulled him closer. Whenever tomorrow was, that was more than fine with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly I just wanted to write Ganondorf picking Link up with one arm, because that shit’s cool. 
> 
> Sorry for any grammar or typing errors etc.!! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
